The Flower and the Abandoned Kitten
by Kaminari31Hiroki
Summary: Hanamiya walks home from a game and hears a strange noise coming from a box on the street. After a few weeks of this occurrence, he finally decides to check it out, only to find a small "Izukitty," and takes it home. After a few years of being a "pet owner" Hana now realizes the dangers of reality. What challenges will he have to go through by living with a cute cat like Izukitty?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Psh not mine, I could never think of such an amazing basketball story with amazing basketball idiots.

**Warning: **AU. Trust me, cats like this don't exist in real life or in KnB. And Hanamiya says a few cuss words so get over it. Aaaaaand possibly a slightly OOC Hana. I'll try to keep him as sadistic as I can, but honestly, how can you be mean to such a cutie like Izuki.

**Author's Note: **Ahhhh It really took me a while to decide if I should write this or not since the idea of "Izukitty Shuneko" was born from a crack role play I did as Izuki with a Hanamiya. We continued to talk as "Master and cat" from then on, but it wasn't until I started having fantasies of these two as an actual "family" that I started thinking of a plot. And an Imayoshi role player also did not help very much with his fighting over me and such... *Facepalm* Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and all of it's weirdness. I had a lot of fun writing it so my only wish is that you have just as much fun reading it!

* * *

><p>"Che. Getting mad at me for playing basketball my style... If they want to win so badly they should let me play however I want." the raven haired male muttered as he walked home from a basketball match. They'd won the match, but only because Hanamiya was trying out something new. A few days prior, he realized there was a way to weaken the team without going all out. "All you have to do is attack the Ace in the ref's blind spot." he thought. A smirk crept onto his face as he thought of ways to improve this method. Of course, there was no way to test this on his own team. As he continued to walk down the street, he heard a noise coming from somewhere below. "What the hell is that annoying sound." he questioned aloud, stopping to look around his feet. Somewhere off to the side, away from the sidewalk, there was a cardboard box with a small light blue blanket covering it's opening. The mysterious noise sounded again and as he walked closer to the source he realized it was a kitten. Hanamiya shrugged the thought of the helpless animal off, thinking that someone else would take it and he wouldn't have to worry about it the next day— but he was wrong. The day after that, when his practice ended later than usual, he passed the kitten again and thought the same words. "Someone will take the thing soon, I'm sure."<p>

Two weeks passed and still the kitten remained in the same general area, though, the wind blew the blanket away a few days ago and he could tell it was kicked around a few times. The same "Nya" came from the box every time he passed it but gradually got weaker with every passing day. It was a wonder the poor thing was still alive after being so weak with starvation and dehydration. Someone should at least feed it periodically, he thought.

The next day, he bought some cat food and water for the little thing and finally peeked in to see what it looked like. The fur was black and it wore a white shirt with black, red, and white gym shorts, resembling a human. When the tiny cat looked up, he saw that it _was_ human, or at least human-like. The fur he saw from above was it's hair, but it still had cat ears and a tail. Was this one of those cat-like humans he'd heard about on the internet? He never believed such illogical things, especially since he read it on some unreliable website that provided no evidence to back it up, but here it was, flesh and fur(?) in all it's glory. He wanted to pick it up to examine it a little more, but he figured the tiny animal was probably ill from being outside for such a long period of time so he just opened the cat food and water and left it in the box for the little thing to feast on.

Hopefully someone would come pick the animal up soon because the teen was definitely not going to keep that up every day, but soon enough he found himself feeding the kitten every three days when his allowance allowed it.

Another two weeks passed and he realized it'd been about a month since he first met the kitten. He knelt next to the box, still wary of the kitten carrying diseases, and looked at it again. It's head looked up, staring right back at him, and he remembered the last time they met like this when he realized it was a cat-like human, or maybe human-like cat. It was too small to be a functioning baby human and all it ever did was meow, so it had to be a cat. Deciding it was time to finally give it a home, he took out some newly bought disposable gloves and put them on before picking up the flimsy, damp box.

When he arrived home, he took the cat out of it's container and placed it in the empty sink for a bath. As Hanamiya stepped on the box to crush it before throwing it away, the cat looked around, scared and fascinated by the new surroundings, and decided to jump out of the sink, only to be met by the faucet and a newly formed bump on the top of it's head. When Hanamiya looked back into the faucet with new gloves on, these ones much thicker with more rubber, he saw the hurt animal crouching down, holding his hands on top of his injury with tears at the edge of its eyes. "How cute, the little thing is hurt. Must be pretty stupid to have hurt itself in a sink." he sadistically said with a smirk.

A smile remained on his face the whole time he washed the tiny cat, chuckling every time he touched the bump resulting in a loud "Nyaaa" from the puny kitten. When he finished drying its hair, it shook it's head leaving it in a fluffy ball of fur, and Hanamiya had no choice but to brush it. "You're such a handful, kid." he said aloud, "Why did I even take you in. I can't possibly balance you and basketball in my life." He obviously had no trouble with school, being the top student of his class without even studying, but he was still trying to figure out new ways for his new basketball to develop smoothly. Every once in a while, he would get caught elbowing a player or stepping on their shoes and his coach would have to pull him out of the game. "If only everyone in my team cooperated with me. Damn Kiyoshi. _Iron Heart_ my ass."

Coming back to reality and to his new pet, he tossed the brush aside and looked at the towel covered kitten. Its clothes were still in the washing machine and there was no way he would have clothes that could fit the palm-sized animal, so he rummaged through the box of unwanted items he received from previous years and finally found some tiny shorts that belonged to a stuffed bear Mibuchi had gotten him for Christmas. "Here, kid." he tossed it on the bed in front of where the animal was sitting, "You're a male, being shirtless for a few hours shouldn't hurt."

Hanamiya watched as the "kid" put the shorts on and thought that it should have a name. "It can't be anything stupid like 'Nekosuke' or 'Kuro-san'." he thought. Maybe it already had a name and he just didn't know it, but he was certain there wasn't anything written on the box. Out of curiosity, or habit, the teen asked, "What's your name?" with a rather harsh tone. The cat flinched from the words, stumbling back onto the bed and landing on its behind. He knew it, it didn't speak Japanese. Why would it? He went through a list of male names —he was positive the cat was a boy— until his thoughts were interrupted by another noise from the kitten. It was quiet, but he was sure he heard something. "Say it again." demanded Hanamiya, praying to any god that he wasn't going insane. "Izuki... Sh-Shun..." it said.

"What the hell." Hanamiya thought, "He fucking spoke."

Izuki sat on the bed, pouting at his new owner who ran to his laptop and immediately began searching up anything he could find about this species. There wasn't much about them, other than descriptions of their appearances and the like, but couldn't there at least be some information on the behavioral patterns of them? He wasn't sure what to feed him now; cat food or human food, what kind of vaccines to give him, how big he would grow up to and the type of body he would develop— all of this was so foreign to him. Finally, after an hour of searching, he found a website (though it was in English) that gave him enough information to at least help him raise Izuki.

_Most people don't know where these human-like cats originated from. Some say they're just an experiment gone wrong and others theorize they're just freaks of nature. A lot of owners of these cats are very skeptical of how to take care of them and end up accidentally killing them by treating them like cats. These creatures have the bodies of humans and features like cats; this does not mean they are cats. Our bodies are not suited for only cat food, water, and milk, so don't treat them as such.  
>Like us, they can learn to speak and walk, but because of their "cat side" their sentences might end with the occasional Meow.<em>

Hanamiya paused from the article and glanced at Izuki, who was nodding in and out of sleep, wondering if he'd have to bare with such an annoying speech pattern. He scrolled down, not caring about how they were human-like; he already knew how the human body worked and figured he could deal with a few cat features.

After learning all there was to know, except for the origin, Hanamiya leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath, processing everything that had happened until then. The room was silent until he heard a light thud on the bed and saw that Izuki had fallen asleep and fell back in the process. His arms were sprawled out, as were his legs, and he only took up a tiny portion of the bed. Hanamiya picked him up, not caring if he woke up or not from the movement, and layed him on the maroon bean-bag chair next to his bed and placed an old T-shirt over his body as a blanket. The dark haired teen scratched the back of his head as he examined his pet. "I'll probably have to buy a few things for this guy, dammit." he thought, then mentally listed various items he'd have to purchase.

Finally having everything in place, he lied down in his own bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. "I really should have thought more about this..." he mumbled, then drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Most of this chapter was roleplayed so the writing might seem a little awkward at times, but please bare with it x.x  
>I hope you enjoy it~<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the flower picked up his new pet, and it was finally the weekend. After countless days of listening to the kitten's whines of not having proper clothes to wear at home, Hanamiya finally decided to go out shopping for some. The only problem was that the kitten was too small to go shopping for infant sized clothing. He really did not want to walk into a toy shop and buy an abundance of tiny palm-sized plush toys just for their clothes, since the store probably wouldn't allow buying the clothes separate and leaving the plushes bare. If he could, it would have been easier to make them himself, but he unfortunately did not have that kind of skill so he did not have much of a choice in the matter.<p>

Since Izukitty was not going along with him, Hanamiya had a mental picture of all the kitten's sizes, if not images then he could just use his hand to figure out the sizes he needed; people might freak out over the little thing. Hanamiya pet the kitten's head and sighed, "I'm going out to buy those damn clothes you've been whining for so you'd better be on your best behavior while I'm gone. If I find your piss in places other than your liter box you'll be severely punished, got it?" With that, he hurried off to the store, ignoring the kitten's pouty request to join him. Hanamiya shuffled through the toy aisle in search of clothes; all the stuffed bears were naked from the waist down so he sought another source.

Something captured his attention and he soon found himself stuffing the cart with a wide variety of Ken doll clothes. They were long but he could always cut them. The woman at the checkout stand gave him a suspicious eye as she slid the boxes of tiny clothing over the scanner. The fact that he was a mature teenager paying for doll clothes made him want to scream; he just had a microkitty to take care of, but he knew he'd sound insane if he ever told the truth. Once everything was bagged and payed for he quickly walked home with his hood over his lowered head.

The kitten sat on the couch, which seemed to almost engulf him, so he avoided sitting in the middle where he knew he would get trapped in until his new owner came home. The television was left on for him with some kids show, teaching the viewers how to write certain Japanese characters. He wasn't tall enough to reach the pencil and paper on the coffee table across from the couch so he took mental notes of the characters, repeated after the man or woman whenever they said the character aloud, and kept track of the strokes.  
>When his owner came home he was sitting straight up on the top of the couch singing along to the Japanese alphabet song, and fell forward when Hanamiya suddenly opened the door. Unfortunately, he was sitting right where the crack of the cushions were, so he tumbled into the crevice, leaving his legs immobile in between the cushions. He mewled and whined, trying to pry himself from the furniture, but it was no use. His only choice was to wait and see if his owner was up to the task of rescuing him.<p>

As soon as Hanamiya entered his home he couldn't even get a second of peace with the panicky cries of his kitten filling the room. He sighed and rushed over since the situation could have been dire, but there was Izukitty, fighting off the creases that were pulling him down like quicksand. With the slightest tug of his shirt, Izuki was lifted from the couch and laid onto the couch's armlets. "You're troublesome as hell... I got you clothes so don't you get picky about it."

Most of the clothes were basic jeans, a white or black shirt, and various flamboyantly colored pajamas; this was him mainly teasing the little kitten. He sprawled each article of clothing on the couch for his cat to observe.

Izuki looked over the articles and slid down from the armlet toward the jeans. He pulled down his shorts, revealing his bare bosom (reminding Hanamiya to buy underwear next time) and tried on the jeans. The kitten had never worn jeans before so he left the buttons undone and tried to walk around in the stiff clothing. "N-Nya...?" He mewed when the teen kneeled down and buttoned the tiny pants. The cat noticed the frustrated expression on the other's face and remembered a word from the channel he was watching just a few minutes ago. "A-a... ri... ga... tou..." he slowly said, unsure if he was saying it correctly since he had minor experience with talking to his new owner.

Hanamiya sighed since it wasn't appropriate to be annoyed after the little kitten thanked him; Izukitty was mostly quiet other than the occasional meowing and purring. The male slicked his pinky over the soft tufts of the kitten's hair and said, "Yeah yeah, you're welcome." He helped the kitten properly adjust his pants, mentally noting to cut them a bit later, and offered a shirt. Izuki was now fully dressed so Hanamiya went to the kitchen to prepare a serving of tuna and warm milk for Izuki's lunch. "Who knew such a small thing was such high maintenance." he grumbled.

Feeling bored, Izukitty began to roll around on the couch as he waited for his meal. The smell reached his nose and his ears perked up, climbing to the top of the couch to see his plate of fish. His eyes were wide as they followed the dish to the dining table, his tail swishing back and forth, waiting for his owner to pick him up and move him closer to his meal. "Nyaaaa." he mewled when Hanamiya went back into the fridge to grab his own food. The cat was starving and couldn't wait to eat with his owner.

"Tch, acting like I haven't fed you in days stupid cat." Hanamiya laid out the ingredients to build an appetizing sandwich. First he layered some ham, cheese, and a condiment mix of mustard and mayo. Then he rained over the sandwich with a generous handful of lettuce and sliced tomato. Once done, he picked up Izukitty and sat down at the dining table and started to chow down with the kitten.

Izuki also ate his meal happily, though he made a mess of it on his shirt and had a milk mustache by the time he was finished. He yawned, feeling the affects of the warm milk coursing through him, and tapped on his owner's hand with another yawn. "Nyaa.." he pointed to the bedroom with sleepy eyes, motioning that he wanted to take a nap. More than anything, he wanted to take it with his new owner since the bean bag chair was so cold most of the time, but there was no way he could convey his message with his lexicons.

Hanamiya was pecking around his sandwich; he hadn't really much of an appetite after rushing through the store in order to fetch his kitten some clothes. His brow dipped, annoyed, when he saw the mess of splattered tuna and milk stains on his tabletop. He wasn't OCD but he liked his home to be clean at all times. The kitten was signaling to the chair for sleep, but he needed a bath since he didn't want his furniture to smell like rotten fish and expired milk. "You're a real fucking handful you know that?" The mess was wiped off with a clorox wipe and tossed into the garbage can. His attention shifted to giving the cat a bath, which Izuki absolutely hated. He picked the kitten by the shirt and locked the bathroom door so there was no escape.

The kitten became panicked, seeing as he was now locked into the most dangerous room in the house. He squealed and squirmed in his owner's grasp, but he soon realized it was no use. He accepted his fate and sat quietly when he was set onto the sink counter, though, he sulked. His eyes followed Hanamiya's hands as they turned on the hot water to the sink. He lifted his hands when his shirt was removed and stripped his pants off himself. Throughout the whole washing, his brows were furrowed and he mewled every time water was poured over his head. Once he was finished, he sat there as his owner dried his hands. "C-cold.." the cat whined. His body shivered and he felt droplets of water fall and trickle onto his back. "I'm cold!" he exclaimed. Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes and he began to desire nothing more than to be held by his owner, but, yet again, his lack of vocabulary prevented him from saying so.

Hanamiya picked up the kitten's dirty clothes in one hand and took Izukitty in the other, holding him close to his body to keep him warm and to dry him off using his shirt. "Yeah yeah, you're freezing. I know. I'll buy you a towel next time, and while I'm at it I'll buy you a fucking laptop so you can have your own flat screen TV, alright? Just kidding! As if I'd waste money for things you don't need." By now Izuki was used to his owner's sarcasm, but knew he meant well. Taking advantage of his position, Izukitty headbutt Hanamiya's stomach and giggled about it. "The fuck are you doi—" exclaimed Hanamiya as he stopped in his tracks. The attack surprised him, unsure of what his little nuisance wanted now.

Izuki began to nuzzle his head into Hanamiya's stomach, creating a wet spot where his damp hair was shaking. "Why you little—" Hanamiya started, but Izuki looked up and started to say something. "T... Tickle? Hair is dry!" Hanamiya quickly walked into the bedroom and placed Izuki on the bed, along with his pajamas: A tie-dye T-shirt and Navy & Sky blue striped pajama pants.

Once Izuki put the articles on, Hanamiya kneeled next to the bed and reached for Izuki's hair to check if his hair really was dry, but then Izuki ran towards him and jumped head first into Hanamiya's stomach. The teen caught the kitten before he landed on the floor and brought him back to the bed. "Ti...ckle?" asked the puny cat with pursed lips, a tilted head, and furrowed eyebrows, as if asking a question. Hanamiya pinched the bridge of his nose before replying to the animal. "Were you trying to tickle me?"

Izuki smiled and nodded his head, and jumped towards Hanamiya's stomach again, only this time he slipped just as he left the bed and tumbled into Hanamiya's crotch. A small squeal escaped both their lips as Izukitty hit the floor and Hanamiya picked up the little kitten by the collar of his shirt and held him up to his face. "Listen you little runt," Hanamiya started, "That's not how you tickle someone and don't you dare hit me in _that_ spot again, capiche?" Izukitty nodded his head with wide eyes and a gaped mouth.

Once Hanamiya set him down on the bed again Izukitty lifted his shirt just above his abdomen and looked at Hanamiya. "Tickle me?" he asked with curious eyes.

"Wha— Where did you learn this shit? The TV?" Hanamiya asked, a little pissed about the situation.

Izukit nodded his head once again, squeaking out a, "Hai..."

Hanamiya shook his head and jumped at the kitten, lightly attacking his stomach with his forefinger. The animal began to laugh uncontrollably and Hanamiya smiled sadistically at this, saying, "That's what you get for annoying me, you little asshole." Izuki seemed to enjoy this, as he was laughing to tears and couldn't bring himself to push his owner's finger away. When the little kitten began to cough Hanamiya pulled back and sat him up, then asked if he was alright. It took Izukitty a few more moments to catch his breath again before responding, "W-water... cough."

Hanamiya held Izuki in his palm as he rushed to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. Izuki was set down on the kitchen countertop and Hanamiya opened the bottle, pouring some water into the cap for the small kitten to drink from. Izuki's tiny paws held the plastic up to his lips and drank the water and a small sigh escaped his lips as he finished the beverage. "Ari... gato, owner-san." thanked Izuki as he held the cap up for Hanamiya to take back.

"You thank me, yet you don't use my name?"

"Your... name?"

Hanamiya jerked back, denying the fact that he never told his own pet his name. "Why didn't you fucking tell me sooner?! It's Hanamiya Makoto. HA-NA-MI-YA." He wasn't sure if he wanted to get too close to this rare kitten, in case he had to let it go for some strange reason, so he kept his distance, using his last name and not his first. When he was certain he was going to keep the cat for good he would move onto a first name basis.

"Ha... Hanamiya-san." Izuki repeated.

"Drop the _-san_. You live with me for christ's sake."

"Hanamiya."

"Good."

"-san."

"Fucking—!" Hanamiya almost exploded at the kitten if it weren't for his tiny yawn. "Alright, fine, let's take your nap." Hanamiya picked up Izuki and held him in his palm, "But when you wake up I'm teaching you how to speak properly, got it?"

"Un!" Izuki exclaimed with a single nod of his head, and purred as he leaned in to nuzzle against Hanamiya's hand.


End file.
